


Souffrant

by Yuri Altin (Sherly_Marshal)



Series: Drabble - Smaugbo [31]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Dragon Sherlock, Dragon Sickness, Human Smaug, M/M, Sick Character, Smauglock, smaugbo
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4039453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Yuri%20Altin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ni Bilbo ni Smaug ne sont immunisés contre les maladies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Souffrant

  
Quand Smaug tombait malade, c'était encore gérable, mais quand c'était Bilbo, cela devenait plus fastidieux. Le dragon n'avait pas assez de connaissance pour aider le hobbit, alors le cambrioleur gérait comme il le pouvait.  
  
Lorsque le semi-homme, alors, devait rester cloué au lit, le dragon apportait tout et n’importe quoi dans la pièce. Nourriture, objet inutile, verre d'eau... Tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main.  
  
Puis il montait sur le lit, se couchait sur le ventre, par-dessus les couvertures, a coté de Bilbo. Son aile se plaçait sur le hobbit comme énième couverture avant de dormir avec lui.


End file.
